


Laura

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Part of Laura's life.Prompt: loss of innocence.





	Laura

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't betaed, so it might have some mistakes. Sorry for that!  
> I'd like to thank Becky's Sentinel Site for the transcritps of the episode "Attraction".

Jane Cunningham never really knew when exactly was her loss of innocence. But it certainly was. She was an innocent child when her stepfather began to abuse her. At fifteen, she told her mother and she didn’t believe her. Her mother accused her of wanting to separate her from her husband.

Laura had no choice but to flee her home in Atlanta. She went to the city of Sarasota. There she lived until she was eighteen. She met a man whose specialty was pyrotechnics, he taught everything he knew to her. But their relationship wasn’t going to last long. They separated and she took the opportunity that a circus was in the city and joined it. The owner of the circus, accepted and looked after her as if she were her own daughter. She learned how to walk the tightrope with the McCarthy brothers, Ted and Bruce. To everyone's surprise, she was very good at it.

At twenty she entered into a relationship with Bruce McCarthy. Her name was changed to Laura McCarthy, although she never married Bruce. He wanted to have children, but she didn’t. So she started taking contraceptive pills secretly. Bruce was very disappointed that she didn’t get pregnant. He said that children were the salt of life.

Bruce and Ted were very ambitious. They wanted to be millionaires. And they weren’t going to achieve that by working in the circus. So they decided to take the short path to wealth. Stealing, using their circus skills. They had an act that served to steal in seemingly inaccessible places. They would make a ball and swing down from the ceiling and break through these huge breads of industrial glass. It was an act called "The Flying Sullivans."

Laura was also ambitious, and she let herself be convinced. She participated in several robberies of money and jewelry. She was in charge of putting the explosives that opened the safes. Soon they made a small fortune.

One night, Bruce discovered the contraceptive pills that Laura took, and he rebuked her for it. Laura told him that she didn’t want to have children and that she wanted to separate. Bruce told her that he did too, but that he didn’t want her to leave the team they had formed to steal.

So they stopped being a couple, but they kept working together.

Five years later, the circus went out of business. The brothers and Laura, along with another girl named Calli, settled in Cascade. Bruce and Ted got jobs as managers of the Chatfield restaurant. But of course, everything was a cover for their illicit activities.

Jim Ellison was investigating several jewelry thefts they had done, when Laura met him. The handsome detective had been immediately attracted to her the first time he saw her in a bar. It seemed like a chance meeting, but it had been planned by Laura and Bruce to get information from the police. Jim reacted almost irrationally to Laura's pheromones.

Laura thought she was falling in love with Jim, so she said, "If things were different ..."

"What things?" Jim asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime," Laura answered.

Then, they made love passionately. Laura had never felt so wanted. But, in reality, it was just sex, it had nothing to do with love.

Later, Jim discovered that Laura was one of the jewel thieves, thanks to the help of Blair Sandburg. He caught her in his apartment when she was about to escape. Laura went to jail.

And a month later, Jim Ellison received a call.

Laura was pregnant.


End file.
